creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Reflection and Mirrors
A normal day in the life of humanity. Everything was perfect for me. Except when I have to wake up early in the morning for school. My name is Jay, I am sixteen and in high school. I guess you would call me normal, but I have a fetish for creepy things such as Creepypasta wiki. Anyway, after I got ready I headed downstairs to the living room to see what my family was up to. My mom was in the kitchen making pancakes, and my father was probably at work right now. My sister was sitting on the couch and texting. Yep, everything is normal. I walked towards the TV to find something interesting early this morning. I'd probably fail trying to find something, but at least I'm trying? Right? I grabbed the remote and plumped down onto the couch. I began flipping through the channels. "Nope, nope, nope, no, nuh uh, ew no..." I said while looking at each channel. Then my eyes fixed on something. The news? "I feel old for watching this," I said as I switched to that channel from the guide. The TV read, "Breaking news, children age 18 and below are dying, cause is unknown. Most of the killings are near objects that reflect. Be cautious around objects with mirror surfaces. We will have more information later on at 4:00 p.m. this evening." "Breakfast is ready kids. Come to the dining table," said my mom cheerfully. I ate my breakfast and headed out towards the bus stop. The cold breeze of the air felt good. I stopped at the bus stop which had a bench with a tiny shelter covering it. I decided to sit down since I was a little bit early. I sat down on the cold wooden bench to find myself between two mirror-like objects attached to the shelter. "Well that's weird isn't it?" I said laughing to myself. "Why are you laughing? Death isn't funny. Unless I make it funny," said an ominous voice. I quickly sat up and tensed up. "Who is there?" I said preparing myself. "I'm your death. In the mirror," said the voice. I dared to turn my head around, but I had too. My eyes focused on the girl that was inside the mirror. She had side swept brown bangs that covered her right eye, blue eyes, and a huge stitched mark on her right shoulder. "Is this some kind of joke? It's not very funny, now get the hell away," I said angry. The girl was silent for a few seconds. She began, "Death is not a laughing matter. Just by looking at you I can see your sins reflecting off of you. Just like a mirror. You are like everybody else. Filthy trash. Worthless. Stupid humans," said the girl with no emotions whatsoever. The bus was coming and when I looked, and looked back at the mirror, she was gone. I was pretty freaked out for the rest of the day. As I was heading for my next class my friend came up to me. "Jay Nicholas died like today!" said Brent freaked out. "H-how did he die? W-What happened?!" I said demanding answers. Brent explained to me. The mother was killed while looking at the mirror and the girl who killed the mother disguised as her. The girl had this power due to the fact that a mirror can copy everything you do (ex: You waving your hand in the mirror, yourself in the mirror waving back at you. Copying/duplicating). The girl or known as the mother right now changed the real mom's looks to a more demonic feature. Something that you would call unsettling. Her eyes were torn out and relaxed with mirrors, her mouth ripped off, hair dyed black, teeth carved to look like sharp teeth, and red blood stains everywhere. The girl said to the mother, "You look much better. See, look at your reflection in the mirror. I have taken your soul and warped it into something better. Now it is time for you to go home." The girl then threw the mother inside of the mirror and then she began to disguise herself as the mother. Day by day, the girl got closer to Nicholas and slowly eliminated his close friends and families. She warped their souls and reflections in the mirrors to something more demonic, or she just basically grabbed her victims and pulled them into the mirror with her. By doing that you could see the victim's mangled body inside the mirror only. Soon enough one day the boy was washing his face and she appeared. "This was too easy. Disguising as your mother's reflection was easy. Killing your closest people and changing their reflection was easy. I can look into your soul like a mirror. Evil Sins. You're just like the rest of humanity." "Death isn't a laughing matter. Come little one, why don't you join me in this mirror dimension?" said the girl as she grabbed the boy and pulled him into the mirror. After that day the mirror was cracked and you could see Nicholas's mangled body inside. That was everything Brent explained to me. After that day, after I saw "her" and hearing Brent's story I became paranoid. I locked myself up in my room. Living off of crackers and tap water from the bathroom in my room. I got a baseball bat and swung it at every reflecting object. Just so I didn't have to deal with that "thing". My family probably worried about me and thought I was becoming crazy. I was way too paranoid. I ended up skipping school, not sleeping, and not moving at all. I became skinny after a while. Let's just say an unhealthy weight. I would hear knocks on my door, but I told them to go away or I'd kill them with a shard of glass. Finally, one day my sister came into my room. Everything was torn apart. My curtains torn, pillows tossed everywhere, and glass everywhere including other objects. "J-Jay I was worried about you and-" said my sister until she was pushed to the ground. "Oh, I thought I told you not to come. I'd kill you if you did. How can I trust you? You might be her. That thing. She is killing my family and friends right now. Maybe she is here RIGHT NOW!" I said yelling in my sister's face. Tears began to roll down her eyes as she began to squirm underneath me. "P-Please don't kill me," she said whispering. "Too late bitch," I say slitting her throat with a shard of glass. After a couple of minutes she died from blood loss. "Maybe if I kill everyone in this house I'll kill her!" I said laughing hysterically. I ended up hanging my dog and cat. I stabbed my dad in the heart. I then killed my mother. It was hard seeing her pleading, but I didn't care. So, I stabbed her in the eye and waited for her to slowly die. After, I went into the bathroom to see how dirty I looked. "It's a shame. You wasted your time fooling around, being paranoid," said the girl in the mirror. "You didn't even realize that I didn't disguise as any of your family," said the girl. I killed my family for no reason? All of this was because of paranoia? "It was your fault for making me paranoid!" I screamed out at the girl. "Tsk, Tsk, don't you know, you are like the rest of them. Except your sins are bigger. Death is no laughing matter. Come little one, join me in this world," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. I was mangled to shreds by her. Her true form appeared to be her with black hair, blood red eyes, sharp teeth, and sort of long nails. Her other form was her natural one, the one she didn't use to kill. I found out her name. It was Reflection. She often tricks children by disguising as one of their friends and then taking them away in a mirror. Every time she kills the more souls she gets, which means the more disguises she can obtain. I'm warning you, be careful around mirrors. If you see her, ignore her. After that, don't trust anyone. Good luck. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Mirrors